


A Certain Haven, One of Many

by bigpoofybows



Series: Aegis Haven [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vlogger Alfred, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpoofybows/pseuds/bigpoofybows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small stories involving a safe place for a certain sort of people, and the fish out of water who swam to their shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Haven, One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of, hopefully, many chapters involving this AU idea. I hope that you enjoy this little world I'm creating as it all unfolds.
> 
> It'll be generally slice of life-ish, with all the ups and downs that come with it.

Alfred held his phone high, and pressed record. He didn't enunciate enough the last six times, but there was so much information for him to cram into six seconds. One more time. Fingers crossed.

“I'm on a boat to Aegis Haven Island, hoping to find something super cool there to report back to you! Wish me luck, because I have no clue what I'm sailing into, where is all this _fog coming fro_ \--”

He disappeared into the mist and ran out of time. That was... actually a really hilarious way for it to cut off. That works. Satisfied with his promo job, Alfred waited until the trip was over before bounding down to the docks and staring in wonder.

This island was an oddity, really. There was very little information available about it, despite it being accessible via a shuttle boat by a well-populated seaside city. He was confused about why the scientific community wasn't interested, because what he could find struck Alfred as “environmentally batshit.” Fields and forests, miniature lakes and rivers and, somehow, a few small volcanic islands towards the south that do next to nothing but cough up ash constantly. Freezing in winter, sweltering in summer. The people live in a pretty even mix of old and new architecture and hail from all over the world.

Then, there was the most specific detail he'd heard, and the number one thing he was hoping to see.

There was a cafe there with supposedly cool-looking ways to serve food, and interesting street performers everywhere.

Alfred was curious enough to pack his electronics and enough clothes and cash to stay for a fortnight. He hoped.

He walked through the streets, which seemed to transition from cobblestone to brick to asphalt, almost as if the street was unsure of what it should wear that day and just draped itself in everything it had. After a few minutes of sitting on the sidewalk, deeper in thought about roads than he'd anticipated, he realized he had a whole island to explore. He'd wasted enough time!

The sky was blue! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was... one cloud in the sky a few blocks over, unimportant probably, and there was the cafe he'd heard so much about not six steps from where Alfred stood. Life is sweet, the world is kind, and Alfred would punch a randomly-selected person in the testicles for something to eat. His stomach was actually audible.

He opened the door, staring at an odd pattern by the name: **Charm + Be Charmed Cafe.** Huh.

The bell rang by the door, and someone almost instantly popped up from behind the counter. “Ciao! Welcome to Charm and Be Charmed! What can I get you?”

Alfred laughed in surprise. How did he fit that much perkiness into a body that small? “Wow, talk about quick service. I have heard things about this place, and I am more than hype to see why everyone thinks you're so cool!”

It was about then that the counter person gasped-- Feliciano, if that's his real name tag. “You're--!” Hands covered his mouth, and he was obviously smiling. “You're a new person! We don't get out of town visitors that much who don't already know why we're so interesting. Did you come here, ah, you know, _to stay?_ ” Before Alfred could ask what the heck that meant, the little copper-haired guy turned to the kitchen door to call to someone or other. “Vino! Celi! New in town!”

Another boy-- taller, but just as youngish and eager-- popped out of the kitchen the instant Feliciano stopped. He smiled wide, and the flowers on the counter seemed to move. Actually, they seemed to grow, somehow.

What the fuck was that about?

“He really is a newbie! Celino Vargas, Feliciano's my older brother. It's nice to meet you!” Alfred opened his mouth to introduce himself, but Celino called back even louder than his brother did. “Lovino! Get out here and meet the new guy!”

His bangs were on fire when he came out. The guy was literally fuming. A snap of his fingers, and somehow it's gone?

Alfred stared, shock obvious in his face. “What the hell even **is** this place?”

The new guy, Lovino, a bit older and infinitely less happy, slammed his hands on the counter. “What did you say, asshole? Ooh, city boy has an issue! What are we going to do?”

“No! I mean the fire thing!”

“What about it?”

“I was just--”

“Just what, genius? It's basic shit, calm down and eat something before you forget something else simple. Like breathing. In and out, yeah?” He scoffed, shooting his brother a look that seemed to scream _why do you let these people in here? You always let these people in here._

Alfred plopped down into a seat and questioned everything he'd ever know as he leafed through the menu. “Um. Hi. Alfred.” A short pause. “...'s me.”

“Alfred! I like your name!” Feliciano pulled a pad from his apron (lacy. Cute.) and the pen from behind his ear (was that a cat on the end? Also cute). “See anything you like so far?”

“Hm...” Alfred propped his chin up on one hand. “Never had an Italian soda before. Maybe that?”

Celino crossed his arms. “Oh, no. Now he's going to show off.” He leaned towards Alfred, jokingly saying, “You've released the beast,” before he and Lovino went back into the kitchen.

Feliciano scribbled it down anyway, and opened a small fridge behind the counter. He stretched his fingers for a moment, holding them out in front of him and grinning. “One Italian soda, coming up!”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to do, like. Mystique all the stuff ou--”

A pale, barely noticeable glow emitted from Feliciano's palms as the caps to a few bottles unscrewed themselves. Alfred watched in shock and a bit of concern as Feliciano filled a glass with ice as the various syrups swirled from their containers and floated over to Feliciano, perfect orbs hovering in gentle circles between his hands.

“Strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, orange, pick whatever one you'd like!” he chirped as if this wasn't the most confusing thing Alfred had ever seen in his life. Alfred knew strange, he's seen Birdemic's awful editing, and this was strange!

When he found his words at last, they came out a bit too loud. “What the fuck is going on right now? I'm. I just? What. How?!”

Feliciano gasped in shock and the orbs went splashing to the floor. “Oh! Oh, no, you're. You're not, um.”

“Not what? A magician practicing for a gig?”

“I was going to say 'a witch.' That hurts, Alfred.” Now he's pouting. "Magicians on the outside don't know what they're doing to our credibility. Don't even get me started." Alfred has never seen a grown-ass man pout before. Back on topic!

“A witch. Holy shit, Halloween's over, what do you mean witch?”

Feliciano looked worried and scuttled to get the mop, waving just enough water from a nearby sink in ribbons to soak it. He murmured, "Everything's so sticky, eugh," before swabbing at the floor. "A witch, um. We have magical abilities that a lot of humans don't, and I like using water and sea sorts of magic, and it's fun to serve drinks that way, but, um, if you're uncomfortable I could do it the normal way? Not... not my normal way, this is my normal way, but. Normal human sort of normal.”

Alfred stared for a few moments. His brain partially failed to register what he'd just heard. “So... witches. They still exist.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And it's all this badass?”

His expression instantly changed from borderline fear to absolute amazement. “You think I'm cool?”

Alfred shrugged, hands in the air. What is even happening? Is this real life? “Is this all legit?”

“Si, si, as legitimate as one can get!”

Alfred steepled his fingers. “Um. Ok, before I actually lose my mind, strawberry maybe? You can do it cool as long as I don't surprise you again or something.”

Feliciano was still beaming like sunshine as he pulled out another orb of strawberry syrup, making a small cyclone of half-and-half and club soda, dropped them in one after another, and pushed the glass over to Alfred before dropping in a piece of strawberry to float on the surface.

When he looked up, Feliciano jumped a bit, and decided that weak jazz hands were a good idea.

Alfred's smile crawled back onto his face. “I'm confused as hell, don't get me wrong, I'm going to need a lot of explanations, but..." He stirred the drink together, bright red and crisp white blending together into a rosy pink. "I think I'm gonna like it here.”

He held up his glass in a joking toast, and Feliciano mimed tapping another against his.

**Author's Note:**

> So, witchcraft! I'm not aiming for edginess or some intrinsic darkness when this sort of thing is involved, but the more I see information on the various branches of witchcraft, the more I thought "what if this character preferred doing this type of witchery?" and it snowballed from there. This is just the beginning! (And more extreme than the real deal as far as I know, but. It's fun to imagine.)


End file.
